the_killer_instinctfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:10
http://www.killerinstinctcentral.com/exclusive-the-history-of-killer-instinct/ http://www.killermovies.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-470275-jago.html ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Killer Instinct Character Biographies/Endings FAQ: VERSION 1.00 -Created, Edited and Compiled by: Psychochronic of Shoryuken.com (Brettdude in Gamefaqs) Another form of Psychochronic Literature! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Last Update: October 25, 2006 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Notes before reading this document: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1) This document is NOT a tier list or a movelist. It's a brief description of every characters Biographies and Endings for Killer Instinct for Arcade, Game Boy and Super Nintendo so don't expect anything answered such as "Which character is top-tier?", "How do you do this specific move?" or any- thing on why this game is broken in all concepts. If this is not the information you are looking for, please close this text now. 2a) This document is protected by US Copyright Law, and the Berne Copyright Convention of 1976. This document is for private and personal use only--it cannot be reprinted in part or inwhole or reproduced in any way or in any form (written or otherwise). It is a free document that cannot be used in any sort of commercial transaction, including selling it or giving it away as a gift. Although I am...the author in the majority of the text, please respect the other authors whose work I have included in this guide. 2b) This document cannot be hotlinked to any other forums/ sites other than Gamefaqs, Shoryuken and my Geocities webpage (link provided below on the Contact section). To kinda repeat point #2a, this guide cannot be referenced, altered, or used by anybody (including webmasters, publishers and magazine staff) without my express written permission. This guide is created and is owned by me, Brett "Psychochronic" Navarro (aka. "Brettdude" in Gamefaqs). Plagarizing is a crime and is punishable by law. 3) This document is better read on Notepad with the Font set on "Times New Roman" on Regular setting, Size "10" and the screen resolution set on 1024x768. Use the Find feature (Ctrl + F) to find whatever term you're looking for easy mobility. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Table of Contents: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1) Version Changes 2) Characters *Each character having the following: ^Personal Information ^Stories ^Ending -Cinder -Combo -Eyedol -Fulgore -Glacius -Jago -Orchid -Riptor -Sabrewulf -Spinal -Thunder 3) Contact 4) Credits ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Version Changes: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1.00 - October 25, 2006: Compilated on October 23, 2006 and around 1:43pm EST and finished on October 25, 2006 around 1:34am EST. I did the same FAQ on Killer Instinct 2, I might as well try do the first game also. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Characters: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1) Cinder: Age: 31 Height: 6'2'' Weight: 195 lbs. Story (Basic): Cinder was a convicted criminal who agreed to participate in Ultratech's chemical weapons test in exchange for early parole. A failed experiment turned him into a being of living flame. He was now been offered freedom he can defeat Glacius in the Killer Instinct tournament. Story (Extended): Ben Ferris, a small-time criminal with counts of assault, breaking and entering and arson on his record, is the latest convict to be bought out of jail for Ultratech's twisted uses. His fate is to be used as a human guinea- pig in the company's chemical weapon developments, an unexpected side-effect leaving him consumed by fire but somehow, much to his own horror, still alive. He is kept confined in a top-security block until Ultratech decide to enter him into the tournament under the codename Cinder to defeat Glacius fairly and in full public view, his freedom providing the ultimate incentive. Ending: Leaving as the champion of the tournament, a hostile police reception awaits him outside the gates of Ultratech. As no stranger to confinement from his former life of crime, Cinder has no intention of being imprisoned again. Using his newly acquired power, he easily evades the capture attempt, leaving his potential captors in his wake. Picking a location suitable for his current condition, he ponders his next move. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 2) Combo: Age: 25 Height: 6'1'' Weight: 220 lbs. Story (Basic): T.J. Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his brutal metods of punishing opponents. He now fights to regain his fame and fortune. Story (Extended): Having fought his way from a seedy backstreet gym to the world heavyweight title through sheer raw power and agg- ression, after 5 years at the top T. J. "Combo" Garrett is brought crashing down by his own overwhelming greed. Having blown most of his cash on titanium arm implants to ensure that the title remained his, Combo is stripped of belt, wealth and public respect when the Ultratech surgeon who performed the operation sells his story to the media. Furious and humiliated, Combo returns to his old ghetto haunts and vows to defy the world at large in reaching the top once more. Ending: With victory in the tournament, Combo has finally achieved his ambition to regain his lost fortune and popular status. Once a nobody from the ghetto, Combo celebrates his win and new found wealth by parading through those same streets. With money and fame at his side, Combo believes he can achieve anything. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 3) Eyedol: *In order to play Eyedol, select Cinder at the character select screen. Once the VS screen shows, hold Right and press LP, LK, HP, MK, MP, HK. If you do it right, you will hear a voice saying: "Eyedol". Age: that would be telling Height: too tall Weight: really heavy Story (Basic): Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Story (Extended): Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Ending: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy?..." "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." "My son was lost in a car crash... I give him those bracelets for his birthday....." "Somehow.......... we don't think so." "aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4) Fulgore: Age: 1 Height: 6'5'' Weight: 560 lbs. Story (Basic): A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin. Story (Extended): One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all op- position. Ending: The combat test of the Fulgore series assault cyborg has been a success. Mass production can now take place... After years of research, a weapon of awesome power is in the hands of Ultratech. The dawn of a robot controlled empire will soon begin. The first prototype model, Fulgore 1, is deactivated and placed in a museum. The only humans left to view it are now slaves. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 5) Glacius: Age: Unknown Height: 6'3'' (variable) Weight: 300 lbs. (variable) Story (Basic): Glacius is an alien being from a distant planet. When his spaceship crash landed on earth, he was captured by Ultratech. Hoping to prove these alien beigns to be inferior, Ultratech forces him to fight for his life in the Killer Instinct tournament. Story (Extended): Wandering the galaxy in search of new life, a curious Glacius skims too close to the Earth and, sucked in by its gravitational field, crashlands deep in the heart of a snow- bound mountain range. Groggy but counting himself lucky to be alive, he surveys the damage and sets out in the hope of finding the parts he needs. The history books of Glacius' race warn of the humans' unreasoning brutality, but surely they exaggerate? Unfortunately, the alien will soon have time to regret his trusting nature when Ultratech capture him for use in their own unique brand of 'scientific research'. Ending: After escaping from the grasp of Ultratech, Glacius finally returns to the site of his crashed spaceship. With the ad- vanced technology present at Ultratech, Glacius takes the materials he needs and repairs his damaged ship. With memories of the evil he faced there fading slowly, Glacius begins the long and arduous trip back to his homeworld. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 6) Jago: Age: 21 Height: 5'6'' Weight: 190 lbs. Story (Basic): Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. Story (Extended): Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins,however, still troubles him. Ending: Jago returns victorious to his shrine for communion with the Tiger spirit. By defeating the evil that existed at Ultratech, Jago is brought one step closer towards total enlightenment. Granted new powers for his loyal service, Jago strives for self improvement. He must now seek out a greater challenge and fulfill his destiny. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 7) Orchid: Age: 23 Height: 5'6'' Weight: 125 lbs. Story (Basic): Black Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Story (Extended): For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code- named elite of a professional spy organisation working for thegreater good of society. Her past remains hidden, inclu- ding some things of which even she is unaware: she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realising that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous - straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Ending: Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. In- forming her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 8) Riptor: Age: 4 Height: 7'0'' Weight: 700 lbs. Story (Basic): Riptor is a product of Ultratech's DNA Manipulation Project. By splicing human and reptilian genes, they have created a fighting creature with animal ferocity and human inteligence. Story (Extended): Another of Ultratech's miraculously realised concepts: a crossbreed of human and reptilian DNA, resulting in a crea- ture that combines formidable intelligence with sheer brute strength. Nurtured from the egg by a dedicated Ultratech professor and her team, the beast nicknamed 'Riptor' by others has barely reached 4 years of age before it first demonstrates its full savage power in a human kill. Riptor is confused and often finds itself torn between human reasoning and predatory instincts, resorting to attack when it fails to understand the situation, as ever more people find out the hard way. Ending: Ultratech's plans at creating a genetically engineered weapon have escalated beyond even their control. By toying with the laws of nature, Ultratech have finally doomed the human race...dinosaurs once again rule the Earth. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 9) Sabrewulf: Age: 45 Height: 5'11'' Weight: 400 lbs. Story (Basic): Sabrewulf is afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Although he has spent most of his life as a recluse, he enters the Killer Instinct tournament on the promise of a cure if he is victorious. Story (Extended): Since the day when a wolfbite left him afflicted with a part- icularly virulent strain of lycanthropy, Count Von Sabrewulf has lived in exile in his remote mountain tower, shunned by society, struggling with insanity as his disease grows steadily worse. A handful of years back his worst nightmare was realised when he failed to revert to human form at all. Every rumour of a possible cure has been at best a hoax, so when a message arrives promising salvation should he enter and win the Ultratech contest, Sabrewulf is highly suspicious but obliged to seize any chance that comes his way. Ending: With victory, Sabrewulf obtains the cure he sought for so long from the hands of Ultratech. Cured at last of his curse, Count Von Sabrewulf can return to leading a normal exis- tence. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 10) Spinal: Age: 2650 Height: 5'5'' Weight: 110 lbs. Story (Basic): Spinal's origin is a closely guarded secret of Ultratech. A secret branch of the corporation, using a variety of special techniques,have succeeded in reviving an ancient warrior. With only the vaguest memories of his past life, Spinal knows how to do only one thing; fight! Story (Extended): A legendary warrior over 2000 years ago, the thing now known as Spinal has been torn from the peace of death by Ultratech's cell regeneration experiments. Trapped in the new world, he has no choice but to obey orders despite his reluctance, and to make things worse he begins to suffer tormenting flashbacks to the ancient life he can never quite remember. After the awe and wonder he in- spired when first unveiled to the public, this year Spinal finds himself in the shadow of Ultratech's latest creations (Fulgore, Riptor et al): and, filled with resentment, he sets out to prove his worth. Ending: Tired of constantly being surrounded by death and des- truction, Spinal decides on a career break...Although nom- inated for an Oscar for his first film, Spinal still has great difficulty finding roles that have meat to them. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 11) Thunder: Age: 42 Height: 6'2'' Weight: 280 lbs. Story (Basic): Mystical defender of Native American people, Chief Thunder enters the Killer Instinct tournament to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of his brother, Eagle, in the previous year's tournament. Story (Extended): Long months have passed since the previous year's Ultratech tournament, and despite the wide-ranging searches of his tribe's supernatural phoenix allies, the Chief's beloved but overambitious younger brother has failed to return in either triumph or defeat. After much agonising over the matter, and to great protest from his tribesfolk, Thunder decides that he must suspect the worst concerning Eagle's fate, and pacifies his people by nominating himself as avenger. The Chief has no dreams of glory, taking up Ultratech's challenge with nothing but vengeance and a primal justice in mind. Ending: After discovering the fate of his brother, Thunder con- templates the future and mourns the loss of Eagle. But, with his death avenged, the soul of Eagle can finally rest in peace forever. Or can it...? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contact: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contact me! Here are the following e-mails and internet forums you can find me at: E-Mails: MSN Messenger/Hotmail: b_unit905@hotmail.com Yahoo!: psychochronic2004@yahoo.ca Internet Forums: Gamefaqs.com: brettdude Shoryuken.com: psychochronic MIRC (channels on EFnet): #Capcom (The main channel for Shoryuken.com) #Gamecombos (The main channel for Gamecombos.com) #Srkgd (The General Discussion part of Shoryuken.com) #Srklive (The XBOX Live part of Shoryuken.com) My Fighting Game Site: www.geocities.com/psychochronic2004 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Credits: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Props to those who made this guide possible: Me for researching a game that's totally broken after so little time playing it. I'm never playing this game in high- level gameplay. Peace. -Psychochronic Copyright © Brett Navarro 2005-2007 View in: Text Mode